Disney - Tails 2 - Tails vs Captain Hook - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the final battle in Tails 2, where Tails fights off Captain Hook, and successfully wins from the help of his family, made by UbiSoftFan94, and inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast *Tails as Rayman *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies *Doc, Bashful, King Steffan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children *Captain Phobeus as Globox *Adult Nala as Uglette *Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy *Captain Hook as Admiral Razorbeard *Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Terk as Polokus *Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Pirates Transcript *Narrator: As Tails arrived, the slaves were yelling for help. *Doc: Help us, please! *Tails: Back off, kiddies. *Narrator: Tails started to shoot all the cages, freeing all of the slaves. *Doc: Whoo! Hey! *Bashful: Ah-ha! Whoo! *King Steffan: Yeah! Whoo! *King Hubert: Wow! Oh-ho! Yeah! *Tails: Hurry, get out of the prison boat, kids. I still must find Captain Phobeus and fight Captain Hook. *Narrator: The slaves obeyed and ran away from the prison boat. *Tantor: Oh no! This cannot be! The slaves are free! *Captain Hook: Come in, you useless grub! (Tantor walks in) *Tantor: Tails has already got the 4 masks and is on the ship. *Captain Hook: What?! You've failed me again? I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you swim in molten lava. Meanwhile, I'll just handle this little problem myself. Attack the characters! We'll lure Tails to us! *Narrator: As Captain Hook arrived and took out his lightsaber, Captain Phobeus was just putting the kids onto the boat, when Tails suddenly flew out and took out his lightsaber. *Captain Hook: Now I've got you, Tails. *Tails: Leave my friend alone! *Captain Hook: I don't know if you're alone for all eternity. *Tails: Let's have a duel to the death, shall we? *Captain Hook: How accepted. *Tails: Let's have at it, Hook! *Narrator: Tails did his special moves, but was suddenly shocked when Hook hit his lightsaber so hard, that it fell out of his hand. *Tails: Excuse me, while I retrieve my wayward weapon. *Princess Eilonwy: Not so fast, Hook, I'm here to help Tails. *Narrator: Tails picked up his weapon and returned for the final battle. *Tails: Yeah, let's just watch what you're doing, Hook. I think you've given a scratch on my hand. *Captain Hook: Enough! *Narrator: Tails and Hook fought their way around the prison boat, up and down, and back and forth. *Captain Hook: You fight well. Not well enough to defeat me, Tails. *Narrator: Finally, with the last blow, Tails controlled his anger against Hook, and shouted desperately. *Tails: If I don't succeed, the characters can come in and overthrow your evil thugs. *Captain Hook: The characters are weak and will do whatever I ask them. *Tails: Yet again! *Princess Eilonwy: You can't win, Hook. If the blades both find their marks, they will cease to exist. But beware, if you strike us down, we will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine. *Terk: Not on your life, Captain. Give up, Hook, you cannot triumph against Tails. *Tails: This ends here and now, Hook. Now, Tarzan, the powder room! Grab Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro, Fifer Pig, and Fiddler Pig, with pleasure! Get Tantor, Chip, Dale, and Jose Caroica! *Narrator: The thugs were thrown off the boat, including Tantor, and last, but not least, Hook, who of which Tails kicked off the boat. Category:UbiSoftFan94